Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
Commercial and domestic espresso making machines are well known. A conventional espresso maker has a portafilter with a handle. The portafilter receives ground coffee and can be removably coupled to the group head of the espresso machine. Hot water dispensed by the group head flows through the coffee in the portafilter and exits the portafilter into a cup or other container.
Some espresso or coffee making machines utilise a capsule or a pod. A capsule for coffee is a container within which is a pre-packaged dose of ground coffee. The container of a capsule typically has a radially extending flange or rim to which is sealed a rupturable membrane. The membrane may be fabricated from metal foil. Coffee makers that utilise the capsule have not in the past used a portafilter. Instead, the capsule is inserted into a compartment of the coffee machine and the compartment is closed. Closing of the compartment results in the penetration of the capsule's container. Thereafter, water is introduced into the capsule under pressure. The resulting water pressure ruptures the membrane. Thereafter, water can flow through the capsule.
A pod is a permeable, closed, textile container or envelope that contains coffee grounds. Water can flow through a pod and the coffee in it.
Because some users of conventional espresso making machines may wish to use a capsule or a pod, the present technology provides a solution.
Further, there are many kinds of espresso making machines and consequently many kinds of portafilters. Accordingly, a portafilter for pods and capsules is required that can be used on a variety of different espresso making machines.